1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing system comprising a display for visualizing the processing operations carried out by the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such systems are widely known and used, the system's display functioning as an interface with the user. The display may play the part, for instance, of a feed-back means for visualizing the system's operating state, whereupon the user may take some action in order to control the system's operation on the basis of the information displayed. Likewise, the display may function as a link in a communication channel between two or more users communicating through the system.
Interaction with and communication via the system by means of a display involves the exchange of information between the system and the user in a format that should be adapted to the user's perception, and that in addition should be transformable into a format that enables efficient processing by the system.
Various ways are known for representing and visualizing information on a display for accomplishing a dialogue with or through the system. An example thereof is the displaying of text, generated as a result of the system's operation and to be read by the user, and the inputting of text (e.g. instructions) into the system via a keyboard or by selecting a displayed field with a text, data associated therewith being input by guiding a cursor towards that field by manipulating a mouse and clicking an appropriate button.
Another example is the manipulation of a joy-stick or another control device, movements thereof or forces exerted thereon being translated into associated actions of a displayed cursor or another object.
Still another example relates to the inputting of data via a digitizing tablet or touch screen coupled with the display, for instance for inputting handwritten text or handdrawn figures, the display functioning partly as a visual feedback means.
For various applications the communication via and interaction with the system could be improved by adapting the way in which the data is manifested on the display.